


Чудеса и красоты наземного мира

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Group Sex, Humor, Multi, Strong Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Броска радостно открывает для себя приятные стороны жизни на поверхности. Например, познавательные книжки и наземные сексуальные обычаи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудеса и красоты наземного мира

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг только за мат, который активно использует в речи Броска - выходец из Пыльного города.

**1\. Оргазм и прокрастинация**

Алистеру искренне нравилась Тила Броска. Простая, весёлая, незаменимая на поле боя и не склонная к сантиментам и рефлексиям, она производила впечатление существа, у которого всё под контролем. Впечатление, скорее всего, было совершенно ошибочным, но ради этой иллюзии Алистер легко мирился с грубой речью и отсутствием у сестры по ордену манер, а также то и дело всплывающей разницей культур — например, впервые встретив кошку, Тила долго не могла взять в толк, для чего нужны эти существа. Гномы не держали домашних животных, любая живность должна была быть либо полезной, либо съедобной, а от перспективы сожрать кошку Алистера ощутимо передёргивало. В конце концов, он убедил Тилу, что кошки помогают людям, уничтожая грызунов, и Броска успокоилась.  
Большую часть времени следовать за Тилой было легко — она была практичной, отлично соображала в вопросах обеспечения места для сна, жратвы на весь отряд и других подобных вещей.  
Но иногда давал о себе знать юный возраст и специфическое воспитание, полученное в Пыльном городе. Нет, Алистер и сам любил угар битвы, так что его ничуть не смущало то, с каким азартом и детской радостью Броска вскрывает глотки врагам, да и с её более чем гибкими моральными принципами и любовью к деньгам он мог смириться — в конце концов, она не была лишена милосердия и не требовала плату с тех, кто ничего не мог предложить за помощь. Однако были вещи, смириться с которыми было не так легко.  
Например прямо сейчас Броска бродила по лагерю, с видимым удовольствием мурлыча на разные лады слово «оргазм».  
Громко.

***

Тиле нравилась жизнь на поверхности. По правде говоря, с того момента, как Дункан призвал её в Стражи, эта самая жизнь вообще приносила ей почти сплошь радость.  
Родившаяся и выросшая среди бескастового сброда, Тила не имела будущего в родном обществе. Слишком мелкая и тощая по гномьим меркам чтобы привлечь хоть сколько-то перспективного мужчину, она могла рассчитывать только на неверную судьбу дешёвого головореза. Поверхность предоставляла сотни возможностей, каждый день подкидывая что-то новенькое и интересное — растение, насекомое, выпивку, оружие или просто красивую безделушку.  
Среди прочего, Тила считала очень хорошей идеей расширять мировоззрение, почитывая на досуге попавшие к ней в руки книжки, благо читать её Рика научила. Правда, читала Тила по слогам и медленно, водя пальцем по строчкам, но длинные незнакомые слова приводили её в восторг своим чуждым, экзотичным звучанием.  
Недавно ей попался трактат об искусстве брачных покоев, и теперь она потрясала новыми познаниями своего мабари Жора.  
— Орррргазм, Жор, орррргазм!  
— Уррррау! — всецело одобрял Жор.  
— Рррррр! — подхватывала Тила. — Орррррргазм! Слышишь, Алистер? Оргазм!  
— Эммм, Тила, где ты это слово вычитала? — смущаясь, спросил доведённый до крайности Алистер.  
— В книжке про ебущихся людей, — бодро отрапортовала Броска, притопывая на месте от избытка энергии. — Там куча картинок и умных словечек. Даже обычный хер как-то хитро назван да в разрезе нарисован!  
Алистер подавился следующей репликой.  
Тила как-то упоминала, что родилась маленькой и хилой и в детстве часто болела, перемежая хвори с колотушками от матери. В итоге, обладая классическим для гнома крепким широким костяком, мяса она на него особенно не нарастила. В Пыльном городе её дразнили эльфьим выблядком. На эльфа Броска походила не больше, чем мабари на нага, а вот с человеческой женщиной — изрядно уменьшенной — её можно было бы спутать. Причём человеческая женщина была бы не слишком упитанной.  
Всё это вместе приводило к тому, что Алистер в глубине души затруднялся воспринимать предводительницу иначе чем девочку-подростка. Мат, льющийся из её уст, всё ещё время от времени вызывал у него оторопь.  
— Ясно, что с трахом что-то связанное, да только не слыхала я про такие излишества. Перепихон с девкой знаю — ну это так, баловство больше — с мужиком, с двумя иль с толпой, спьяну, под грибами, с нагами — а оргазмов этих ваших не знаю, что это за диво такое...  
— Создатель! — взмолился Алистер. — Сделай так, чтоб эти картины исчезли из моей головы прямо сейчас!  
— Тхе! — Броска ткнула его локтём в бедро. — Ты не жмись, давай, расскажи как на духу, что это за хрень-то так вкусно называется? Может, она мне понравится ещё.  
— Думаю, это тебе лучше Зевран объяснит, — быстро ушёл от ответа Алистер.  
— Чего это вдруг?  
— В последнее время вы с ним очень... ну... сблизились.  
— Ты о том, что мы ебёмся? Так руки не дошли пока — так, обжимаемся по кустам, как малолетки какие.  
— Ага, я именно об этом.  
— Ну ладно. Эй, Зевран!  
Антиванец, мирно помешивавший ложкой в кипящем котле, вопросительно поднял голову. Не желая особенно отвлекать его от ответственного процесса приготовления ужина, Тила сама подошла к нему.  
— Расскажи-ка мне, что такое оргазм! Алистер сказал, ты знаешь.  
— О да, — улыбнулся Зевран, отложил ложку и взял Тилу за руки. — Оргазм, моя дорогая Тила, это та самая кульминация акта страсти, ради которой всё, собственно, и затевается.  
— Ааа, то есть, это когда мужик кончает? — просветлела лицом Броска.  
— Когда кончает он, — согласился Зевран, легонько поглаживая её по внутренним сторонам запястий. — Или когда кончаешь ты.  
— Я-то как? Чем? — изумилась простодушная гномка. — Да не тискай ты, отвлекаешь! Вы, наземники, смотрю, затейники какие, почище знатных. Оргазмов каких-то напридумывали! Девки у них кончают, тоже мне! Может у ваших баб и яйца имеются? Так у меня их нету, так и знай.  
— Позволь, я покажу, — понизил голос Зевран. — Сразу станет намного, намного понятней.  
— Давай! Алистер, ты уж довари кашу, ага? Мы быстро.  
— Насчёт «быстро» я бы не был так уверен, — мурлыкнул Зевран.  
— Конечно, не обращайте на меня внимания, я доварю кашу, и вообще плевать, что мне в ближайшую неделю обеспечены кошмары с толпой пьяных совокупляющихся гномов, — пробурчал Алистер, беря ложку и стараясь не смотреть вслед удалившимся в палатку Зеврану и Тиле.  
— Рррав, — иронически отозвался Жор.

— Так, всем приятного аппетита, кушайте, не обляпайтесь, — напутствовал Алистер собравшихся у котла соратников.  
— Будем звать наших увлекшихся друзей? — тактично поинтересовалась Лелиана.  
Алистер как раз хотел ответить — разумеется, «да», потому что Броска не простила бы лишения себя ужина — но тут полог палатки Тилы отдёрнулся, и абсолютно счастливая гномка в криво застёгнутой броне выбралась на свет вечернего солнца.  
— Оргазм — это охуенно! — громко и душевно поведала она соратникам. — Просто вообще охуенно — как небо, когда впервые вылезешь из пещер. Алистер, спасибо! Отличный совет был!  
— Неужто мы чего-то не знали о тебе? — хмыкнула Морриган.  
— Да ты полон сюрпризов, — с лёгким интересом улыбнулась Лелиана.  
— Если я сейчас воспламенюсь от стыда, потом просто заметите угольки в костёр, — вздохнул Алистер.

***

— Прокрастинация! Прррокррррастинация! — урчала Броска, гоняясь за своим псом. — Жор, пррррокрррастинация, слышишь?  
Алистер опасливо косился на резвящуюся парочку. Он понятия не имел, что такое эта прокрастинация, но после эпизода со словом «оргазм» ничего хорошего уже не ждал. Наверняка ведь тоже что-нибудь... связанное с искусством брачных покоев.  
— Алистер! — внезапно напрыгнула на задумавшегося друга Тила. — А ты знаешь, что такое про-кра-сти-на-ци-я? А? А?  
— Зевран! Спаси! — отчаянно воззвал Алистер.

**2\. Замена в команде**

— Тила, я хотела бы поговорить с тобой о тех отношениях, которые зародились недавно между тобой и Зевраном, — начала Винн.  
Тила Броска поковыряла в ухе.  
— Ты про то, что мы с ним трахаемся, что ли? — уточнила она.  
— Можно сказать и так, — с лёгким выражением неодобрения согласилась чародейка. — Скажи, задумывалась ли ты, куда это может завести?  
— А! — просветлела лицом Броска. — Да не волнуйся, я ж не дурёха какая, я траву нужную пью, так что пузо не надует. К тому ж, Алистер говорил, Серые Стражи того... пустоцветы.  
— Я не о том, Тила, — поморщилась Винн. — Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты подумала, не отвлекают ли тебя эти отношения от более важных вещей.  
— Чё? — простодушно округлила глаза Броска. Если кто её и отвлекал от более важных вещей (вроде приготовления ужина), так это как раз Винн непосредственно сейчас.  
Чародейка тяжело вздохнула. Разговор проходил хуже, чем она предполагала.  
— Тила, ты — Серый Страж...  
— Да я знаю, вообще-то.  
— Не перебивай, будь так любезна. Ты — Серый Страж, и в первую очередь должна думать о своём долге.  
— Так а я что делаю-то? Мечусь, как бешеный бронто по вашему Ферелдену и устраиваю пляски с саблями, чтоб заманить в свою армию то чокнутых эльфов, то одержимых магов! Уже ноги до жопы стёрла!  
— Я вижу, что ты делаешь, но ты не должна позволять себе отвлечься от главного.  
— Чем борьбе с Мором поможет то, что я лишний раз не поебусь в своё удовольствие? Ты сама-то прикинь — где Мор, а где моя...  
— Тила! Серый Страж, особенно один из последних в стране, не должен быть эгоистичным! Стражи посвящают себя служению другим!  
— Чё? Винн, это... я — гномка, я под землёй родилась, у нас там Тропы рядом — доплюнуть можно. И все знают, что Серые Стражи посвящают жизнь изничтожению блядских порождений. Точно тебе говорю! Они под конец приходят сдохнуть на Тропах, захватив с собой побольше врагов. И если надо пользы ради кому дерьма подложить, долго думать не будут, им не до других — у них дело есть. Они серьёзные ребята, а не эти ваши... блаженные из Церкви.  
— Ты совсем не слушаешь, — сокрушённо покачала головой чародейка.

***

— Я так не могу, — жаловалась Тила, сложив башку на колени Зеврану, а ноги — на колени Алистеру. — Она тупо знать ничего не хочет. Ходит за мной и нудит. И смотрит! Я её пришибу в конце концов, а это нехорошо как-то.  
— Ну, у неё есть и лучшие стороны, — неуверенно откликнулся Алистер.  
— Например, грудь, — согласился Зевран. Его Винн тоже основательно допекла, пытаясь влезть в душу без мыла и ультимативно высказываясь по поводу его предположительных мотивов и переживаний; с реальностью её мнение, как водится, не имело ничего общего.  
— О, я придумала! — аж подскочила и чуть не свалилась на землю Тила. — Надо пойти в эту пиздатую Башню Круга, и пусть заменят нам мага на другого — молодого и вменяемого, который не будет учить жизни! А что? Они нам вооо как должны за все эти пляски с демоньём! Здорово я придумала, ага?

***

— Короче, вот. Забирайте её, а нам дайте молодого мага, чтобы умел ебашить, лечить и помалкивать. Есть у вас такой? — маленькая гномка выжидательно уставилась на Первого Чародея и Рыцаря-Командора.  
Те переглянулись.  
— Нет, Ирвинг, опомнись, — вполголоса произнёс Грегор. — Ты этого не сделаешь!  
— Ещё как сделаю! — бодро отозвался Ирвинг. — Уважаемый Страж, я рекомендую вам моего лучшего ученика, недавно прошедшего Истязания. Его зовут Алим Сурана, он молод, талантлив, и с ним не бывает никаких проблем. Да, собственно, что я болтаю — вот же он. Алим, поди-ка сюда!  
К ним приблизился скромного вида эльф и остановился, тактично потупившись.  
— Здравствуйте, Страж, — сказал он вежливо.  
«Кошмар, — подумала Тила. — Какой же постный тип! Небось, вместо дрочки Песню Света ихнюю читает. Ну, этот хоть симпатичный и смачный, да и заткнуть его, если что, будет легко».  
— Ладно, — махнула она рукой. — Беру!

***

Новый член отряда сидел в лодке, робко придерживаясь за борт и не поднимая глаз.  
— Выше нос, — шепнул Броске Зевран. — На мальчике хотя бы взгляд отдыхает.  
— Да, — откликнулась Тила. — Задница ничего так. Я б пощупала.  
Сурана, очевидно разобрав непредназначенные ему слова, закраснелся.  
Наконец лодка причалила, и Тила приготовилась к неприятному для неё испытанию — вылезти из качающегося объекта на другой, тоже не полностью неподвижный.  
Внезапно мимо неё пролетело нечто жёлтое — это маг молниеносно выскочил на сходни и ринулся на берег, высоко задирая подол мантии и во всё горло вопя:  
— СВОБОДА!  
Зевран помог Тиле выбраться из лодки. Всё это время Сурана носился вдоль кромки воды, приплясывая и пуская в небо снопы искр с посоха.  
— Наконец-то! Небо! Воздух! Никаких стен! Можно делать, что хочешь! Пить! Играть! Совокупляться! Жечь и пепелить! Муахаха!  
Броска посмотрела на Зеврана, встретив у него в этот момент полное понимание.  
— А знаешь, по-моему, он отлично впишется, — заключил Зевран.  
Тила радостно кивнула, и они пошли отлавливать опьяневшего от счастья мага, чтобы отвести в «Избалованную принцессу» и хорошенько выпить в честь его освобождения.

**3\. К оргии**

— Так! — Тила Броска стукнула кулаком по бревну, выполняющему роль столешницы. — Слушайте мой план! Завтра в обед мы придём в Денерим, поэтому прямо сейчас раздаю задания и деньги на покупки, не щёлкайте клювом! Алистер и Лелиана идут покупать нам еду, Алим и Шейл — за припарками и магическими финтифлюшками, Морриган ищет себе новые ботинки, Огрен — одеяло взамен сожжённого, а я с Зевраном и Стеном иду присматривать нам всем чего интересного среди оружия. Потом занимайтесь чем хотите, но чтоб на закате все были в «Жемчужине». Я надумала устроить оргию.  
— Что надумала устроить?! — поперхнулся воздухом Алистер.  
— Ор-ги-ю, — по слогам повторила гномка. — Это когда все ебутся толпой. Мне в «Жемчужине» в прошлый раз страсть как понравилось, так что я собираюсь нас всех пре-ми-ро-вать, — она украдкой оглядела соратников, гордясь очередным добавленным в словарь сложным словом. — Чтоб мы перед Собранием ваших сраных земель отдохнули, расслабились и повеселились. Денег у нас много, все хорошо старались, молодцы, так что устроим настоящую пиздатую оргию, как у наземников принято, с хорошим вином, всякими излишествами и плясками на столах, когда надо скидывать с себя тряпьё, вертя жопой под музычку. Никто же не против, ага?  
— Мы-то уж точно за, — уверил Зевран, приобнимая Сурану. Тот застенчиво, но с явным предвкушением ухмыльнулся.  
— В жизни должно быть место веселью, — поколебавшись, решила Лелиана. — В конце концов, мы заслужили праздник.  
— А я что говорю?! — обрадовалась Броска. — Хорошая ёбля повышает этот, как его, моральный дух!  
— Пожалуй, я схожу — посмотрю, какими идиотами вы себя выставите, это должно быть забавно, — сказала Морриган.  
— А мне дашь? — поинтересовался Огрен у Тилы.  
— Это смотря сколько выпью, — подморгнула ему Броска. — Хотя, знаешь... нихуя я столько не выпью, рыжик! Я ж не траханная Матка, спасибо Камню. Стэн, ты с нами?  
— Да, — неожиданно для всех произнёс суровый кунари.  
— Что вот прямо так?.. — потрясённо выдавил Алистер. — Ты? Полезешь в койку щупать... присутствующих дам?  
— Нет, — с присущей ему лаконичностью пояснил Стэн и на этом намертво замолчал, отказавшись пояснять своё решение.  
Шейл тоже не стала отрываться от коллектива, хотя едва ли планировала участвовать в оргии непосредственно. А вот Алистер проявил твёрдость:  
— Нет! Вы — как хотите, а у меня пока есть некоторые моральные принципы.  
Броска переглянулась с Зевраном и наклонилась над столом так, что в распахнутом вороте её рубахи Алистеру открылся весьма интересный вид.  
— Алистер-Алистер, а ты понимаешь, что вот я напьюсь и полезу плясать на столе, скидывая с себя все тряпки, и буду с Лелькой обжиматься, а тебя-то там не будет, и ты всё пропустишь. Это хорошо, ты считаешь? Это правильно?  
Алистер ощутимо замялся, потом вздохнул и развёл руками:  
— Я слабый, слабый человек... Ладно! Я пойду на эту вашу оргию, но если что!..  
— Не волнуйся, никто тебя насиловать не будет, — успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу Сурана. — Если ты сам не попросишь, конечно.  
— Я уже жалею, — пробурчал Алистер, но менять решение почему-то не стал.

**4\. После оргии**

Мир был полон боли.  
Алистер жалобно замычал, пытаясь понять, как это получилось, что он совсем не помнит предшествовавшей его героической смерти битвы с Архидемоном? В том, что он мёртв, сомнений быть не могло — только души в Тени могут так мучиться.  
На лицо ему шлёпнулось что-то мокрое и приятно-холодное. Мычание приобрело нотки облегчения.  
— Что, совсем худо? — зазвучал над ухом намеренно приглушённый голос Броски. — Эх, и хлипкий же вы народ, наземники! Ты давай, продирай гляделки, я тебе рассолу с кухни принесла. Будем тебя лечить, страдалец.  
Алистер сдвинул мокрую тряпку с лица на голову и медленно открыл глаза. Тут же зажмурился, подавляя тошноту.  
— Ну давай, давай... ночью-то пободрее был.  
Алистер застонал, медленно, с помощью Тилы принимая относительно сидячее положение.  
Через некоторое время после живительного рассола он сумел приоткрыть глаза и слегка оглядеться. Помимо него самого на огромной кровати виднелись следы бурно проведённой ночи и валялись тела павших — сладко спящего Зеврана, к которому скромно тулился свернувшийся калачиком Сурана, и сплетшихся в недвусмысленном объятии Морриган и Лелианы. Из-под кровати с одной стороны торчала волосатая рыжая нога Огрена. Стэна и Шейлы видно не было — и на том спасибо.  
— А... а что вчера было-то? — беспомощно промямлил Алистер, переводя взгляд на жизнерадостную Броску, которая явно недавно умылась, но не потрудилась одеться. При виде её задорных круглых грудей (не столь больших как, быть может, стоило ожидать от гномки) похмельного страдальца бросило в пот: он припомнил, как совсем недавно жарко целовал эти груди, признаваясь им в нежных чувствах, в то время как кто-то другой с не меньшим энтузиазмом вылизывал ему спину и мял ягодицы... и на этом месте Алистер предпочёл остановиться и выпить ещё рассола. Мало ли что спьяну примерещится.  
— Вспоминай давай! — весело шепнула Броска, слегка тыркая его кулаком в плечо.  
И Алистер неохотно стал вспоминать.

...Сначала все пили, рассказывали дурацкие истории из жизни и шутили (кроме Стэна, тот пил молча). Достаточно разогревшись, Тила и впрямь полезла на стол, скомандовав музыкантам играть что-нибудь пободрее, и принялась отплясывать, время о времени швыряя в благодарных зрителей каким-нибудь предметом одежды — например, самому Алистеру она набила шишку на лбу кожаным наручем. Через некоторое время к предводительнице присоединились Лелиана и почему-то Сурана, стола перестало хватать, и вся компания предпочла переместиться в самую большую приватную комнату из имеющихся.  
Дальше у Алистера в памяти зиял провал, заполненный теплом, даже жаром от большого — больше одного — количества тел рядом, крепкой хваткой бёдер Броски на талии и чьих-то чужих рук — на его собственных бёдрах...

— А потом ты голышом бегал по борделю и махал моей красной рубахой, крича, что ты теперь мужчина, потому как трахнул женщину! — весело хрюкнула ему в плечо Тила. — А мы тебя ловили! Облавно, как бронто ловят!  
Алистер зарделся и смолчал, потому как смущающее и саднящее чувство в непривычном месте явственно намекало, что он был не единственным мужчиной в их тесном пьяном клубке. Он украдкой глянул на спящих эльфов. Неее, лучше об этом не думать.  
— А потом что было, помнишь? Ты, вроде, очухался немного, когда Стэн тебя в воду макнул третий раз.

...Не так уж он и очухался, но реальность вокруг и впрямь уже мог различать. Правда, ничего такого уж интересного кругом не происходило — Тила нежничала с Зевраном и Лелианой в умывальном закутке, оглашая «Жемчужину» сладкими криками и хихиканьем, Шейл мерцала в уголке кристаллами, едко комментируя происходящее, а Морриган и Стэн куда-то ушли вдвоём, причём судя по упрямому и решительному лицу ведьмы, она твёрдо вознамерилась или всё же получить от кунари желаемое внимание, или обратить его в лягушку для какого-нибудь недоброго зелья. Огрен шумно делился своим невероятно обширным (по крайней мере на словах) сексуальным опытом, щедро подливая внимающим ему Алистеру и Суране какого-то сомнительного на вид и запах пойла. Алистер слушал, слушал, а потом, где-то примерно на рассказе про охотниц за знатью и дикого бронто отключился...

— Никогда, никогда больше не буду пить с гномами! — от всего сердца пообещал Алистер. — Никогда! Дай ещё рассолу, а?  
Тила милосердно налила ему ещё вожделенной жидкости. Алистер поколебался, думая, не спросить ли её, кто был с ними третьим, Сурана или, не приведи Создатель, Зевран, но потом решил прикинуться, что о наличии третьего тоже не помнит.  
— А где Шейл? — спросил он вместо этого, чтобы перевести тему.  
— Так они со Стэном под утро ушли поискать тихое место. Шейл сказала — типа, мы все тут мягкие, примитивные и тупые, а с умным человеком перетереть нечасто удаётся. Алим бегал подслушивать — они в шашки играли. Не закончили ещё, наверное.  
В этот момент Зевран медленно потянулся и открыл свои бесстыжие глаза, в которых почему-то напрочь отсутствовала похмельная муть. Алистер понял, что краснеет, и уткнулся взглядом в рассол.  
Броска плюхнулась на мятые перекрученные простыни рядом с Зевраном и потянулась поцеловать его прямо над макушкой по прежнему крепко спящего Алима.  
В этот момент кровать содрогнулась. Алистер от неожиданности выронил кружку, а Броска выматерилась.  
Под кроватью заворчало, зарычало, заворочалось, и жуткий хриплый голос провыл:  
— Есть кто? Где я?  
Броска схватилась за бока, беззвучно хохоча. Зевран постучал пяткой по краю кровати:  
— Ты на дне, гном. На самом что ни на есть дне.  
Сурана, что примечательно, продолжал спокойно сопеть.  
Под кроватью помолчали, потом тот же жуткий голос спросил:  
— Эт ты, что ли, эльф? Ну охуеть теперь! — подумал, и уточнил, какими именно видятся ему отношения всей зеврановой родни с нагами, бронто, порождениями тьмы и, в особенности, Матками.  
Зевран слушал, склонив голову и улыбаясь почти нежно.  
— Вижу, ты в порядке, — заключил он, когда Огрен замолчал, чтобы набрать в лёгкие воздуха.  
— Вылезай давай, рыжий, — потребовала Броска.  
Но Огрен только перевернулся — нога скрылась под кроватью, а голова появилась наружу. Пугающе помятая красная рожа со столь же красными глазами оглядела склонившиеся над ней лица и принялась мрачно жевать облитый рассолом край простыни.  
— Поверить не могу — он наконец-то молчит, — прокомментировал Зевран.  
Рожа выпустила простыню и хмыкнула:  
— Хихикай-хихикай, эльф. Знал бы ты, какую я сочную остроухую штучку натянул нынче ночью, пока ты в сотый раз обжимался с Броской! Сама рыженькая такая, прям огонь — морду, правда, я не запомнил, да и тощевата, но её рот точно сделал меня ближе к Камню — уж по крайней мере, стояк у меня был каменный!  
— Слышь, Огрен, — Броска перегнулась через край кровати. — Ты тока не психуй, но среди местных девиц рыжих эльфиек нет, точно тебе говорю.  
Зевран выразительно поглядел на продолжавшего с довольным видом спать рыжего Сурану, прелестного и свежего как роза, и усмехнулся:  
— Боюсь, у меня для тебя так себе новость, Огрен.  
Алистер осторожно, держась за голову, поднялся с кровати, буркнув:  
— Ладно, вы тут разбирайтесь, а я умоюсь пойду...  
— Потереть тебе спинку? — как ни в чём не бывало предложил Зевран.  
Алистер покраснел и уже куда быстрее направился за ширму. Нет уж, никаких больше оргий, никогда! Сплошные от них недоразумения и неловкости.  
— Я считаю, отлично погуляли, — донёсся в спину голос Броски. — Надо будет повторить!


End file.
